Fiery Wings and Black Feathers
by KitoraSohma
Summary: Once upon a time, a boy lost everything-except his sister, Seraphina. The boy made a contract with a demon in order to save her, but the demon wants her soul. Now Seraphina must juggle her hatred for Sebastian with her growing attraction to him as he too struggles with his feelings. On top of that, she has to protect her brother from reapers, zombies, and the demon she loves.


_**A.N. Guys, I know I'm horrible...I really should be working on Through the Eyes of Hope, but this is my absolute favorite anime of all time! I've been having plot bunnies all summer! Don't even get me started on my Criminal Minds fic. I need to post that one too… Anyway, this will be a slow-burn fic with a lot of fluff and feels. Strap in for the long haul ladies and gents, because I'm following the manga! I will use some of the dialogue from the anime, but the manga's storyline. I've replayed bits of this story over and over for months and I'm happy to finally write it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any other character except Seraphina.**_

 _Feathers. That's the first thing that comes to mind when I think of that time. White feathers falling gently from all around as I struggled to make sense of my surroundings. Out of that sea of endless blinding light, a dark, sultry voice pulled my attention away from the angelic scene around me. It was a voice that beckoned one's soul to the darkness and tempted one to commit acts of great evil. A voice I would soon hear everyday._

" _Think carefully." The voice taunted, directed not at me, but at a person in front of me. Through the harsh light, I saw a boy, suspended in midair, and my heart leapt to my throat as I recognized the boy._

" _Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of Paradise will forever be out of your reach."_

' _NO!' I tried to scream, only to find that my voice no longer worked. Forcing myself to my knees, I tried to crawl forward, toward the boy, only to collapse a few feet from him. My lungs burned as if they were on fire and the already bright light grew stronger, momentarily blinding me. I closed my eyes to find that the light was still there, making me feel lightheaded and tired._

 _The boy looked at me, a moment of panic on his pale face, blue eyes growing wide as he watched me fight to stay conscious. Then he turned his head back to the voice and answered in a scornful voice._

" _Do you think," he said, taking one last glance at my still figure. "One who was among the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?"_

' _Summon?' A cold fear grasped my heart and I stared straight into the light, forcing my will upon it. I felt a little stronger, and the light receded, allowing me to see who or what the boy, my younger brother by five years, was speaking to._

' _A crow?' It was a beautiful animal, shadowy feathers a stark contrast to the scene I now loathed. The crow was now watching me as I gazed, transfixed by the darkness I saw dancing across the its form. Shadows writhed and flitted around the bird, creating beautiful colors I had no name for. It moved slightly, and the dark voice chuckled, sending shivers down my spine._

' _Please, no!' I thought, understanding what this bird, a creature of such dark beauty, must truly be._

" _I'll ask but once more," the crow said, ebony eyes on me. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?"_

" _I do!" came the forceful reply. "Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"_

 _A wail tore itself from my throat as the light once again forced its way to me, only to be blocked by a wall of darkness that exploded from the crow. As if trapped in a devilish dance, the falling feathers spun and turned black. Walking through them and toward me, a dark figure smiled the fanged smile of one a demon from Hell. He leaned over me, reaching for my head. Gently, the demon brought his lips to mine._

 _The light was instantly gone from my mind and as I sank into unconsciousness, I saw a small figure lean over me, concern in his bright blue eye, the other marred with a glowing pentagram. His mouth moved, saying something to the dark-clad figure who lifted me up._

' _Ciel,' I thought, despair settling over me as the blessed darkness swept me away. 'What have you done?'_

 _ **Ok! That's the prologue! I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it! I promise to be a little bit better with updating this one, because I think people will like my story. Danganronpa isn't that popular, which makes me think that not many people liked my other story. Please review! I'm sorry to those who prefer A.U., but I enjoy the challenge of creating a character and fitting her seamlessly into an already amazing storyline! Thank you so much for reading this!**_


End file.
